EKA Makai Files
by G-Force 1
Summary: Along with the prologue I've started the EKA Makai Files. Basically Goji joins the Darkstalkers tournament in hopes of closing the gate between earth and Makai
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Godzilla, Gamera and all the monsters belong to Toho co. and Daiei co. I do not own any bit of them except Goji Kaiju he's my made up character. And I don't own Sailor Moon either.

The jungle was dark, insects chirped and nocturnal animals were active. Two figures stumbled through the thick undergrowth. In the pale moonlight it revealed a woman with hair reaching past her shoulders, she wore an unusual outfit, a sailor fuku with a short skirt that showed off her long legs. Beside her was a young boy he looked no more then five and he was scared. The bad things were following them. His father had gone to fight them, but that was a long time ago. The boy looked up at the woman who scanned her surroundings with apprehension.

"Mommy where daddy?" The boy asked.

Sailor Saturn or Hotaru Tomoe Kaiju flinched before smiling at her son, tears welled in her eyes but she visibly fought not to show them. "Your daddy is going to beat up the bad things, then he's going to come find us. Until then we should go back home where we can wait okay Goji?"

Goji nodded. "Okay."

Hotaru choked back a sob, she couldn't tell him what had happened, she just couldn't. Noise on the left alerted her, the silence glaive appeared in her hands as she pointed the deadly weapon at the figure. In the pale light the figure was revealed to be a giant mantid like being with two arms instead of claws. The hands of the creature had three fingers that grasped a crystal spear. Noise all around them made Hotaru realize she was surrounded.

"Ssssurrender the child and we ssssshall give you a quick death." One kamakite said.

Hotaru growled as she nudged her son behind her. "You took my husband, you shall not have my son!" She slammed the glaive in front of her. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The massive attack plowed through the ground eliminating the kamakites in front of her. "Go Goji, Run!" Hotaru pushed her son in front of her before she spun to face the remaining kamakites. Obediently the boy ran, Hotaru blocked the thrust of one of her opponents then kicked another with a spin kick to the head, her glaive cleaved one down the middle and she swung to her left catching one in the face. Hotaru was death in motion kamakites fell but more popped out and attacked. Finally exhausted, Hotaru missed a block and the point of one of the crystal spears pierced her left shoulder. Screaming she swung one more time decapitating two more kamakites before dropping down in pain and exhaustion.

The Kamakites closed in spears raised. "Mommy!" The boy had stopped when he heard his mother's scream and turned back. Hotaru looked up seeing her son's horrified gaze.

"Goji! Run!" Hotaru cried out just as the kamakites brought their spears down. Goji watched in horror as his mother was stabbed in multiple spots, skewered yet as she bled she reached out toward her son with a trembling hand. "Goji, son… I love you." Her eyes began to glaze over as her pain-racked body began to relax. "Junior." She whispered out, than Hotaru Tomoe Kaiju passed away.

"Mommy!" Goji screamed out tears flowing freely. Kamakites quickly pulleed their spears from the corpse of his mother and charged him, only five feet from them an aurora beam flashed out from the undergrowth, cleaving the front lines of the kamakites. A curved figure came out brandishing gold double bladed sais she leaped into the kamakites and began to slaughter them while Goji ran to the form of his mother and began to shake her. "Mommy wake up! Mommy!" Goji looked into the face of his mother, her eyes closed, blood still flowing down her mouth. Goji then began to cry ignoring the battle being waged only five feet from him.

The figure that saved Goji struck down the last kamakite and quickly cleaned her blades before walking up behind the half-kaiju, she said nothing as the boy continued crying. Finally after five minutes passed she knelt down and hugged him. "I'm sorry Goji. I was too late."

Goji sniffed, looking up to a beautiful face with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "M-Mothra." He choked in between shudders.

The leader of the Earth Kaiju Alliance hugged the child closer to her. "I'll raise him Hotaru, you'll be proud of what he will be one day."

To be continued in E.K.A: Goji Kaiju of Twilight.

Hello everyone Goji Kaiju happens to be a mostly original character, which I developed for over seven years now. He is my all time favorite and best OC I've ever created. Goji Kaiju's adventures are all x-overs. I've written so much with him starring that I've filled up almost a dozen composition tablets with him in it. Please keep looking for The E.K.A series, which will be showing up in the Godzilla section of very soon.

P.S. The Earth Kaiju Alliance, Kaiju in human form, Goji Kaiju, and Gamen Kame are ideas created and owned by G-Force 1 aka Robert Tada. Copyright 2003.


	2. Going to Makai

Disclaimer: Godzilla, Gamera and all the monsters belong to Toho co. and Daiei co. I do not own any bit of them except Goji Kaiju he's my made up character. And I don't own Sailor Moon either. Darkstalkers copyright is to Capcom they are not mine.

"Goji where are you?" Rodan huffed as she looked around for the object of affection to a good number of the young kaiju girls on Monster Island and off Monster Island as well. The metal hallways however made it seem impossible that the half-kaiju could have disappeared yet he had. Frustrated and infuriated Rodan left stomping down the hall. Up above a young 14 year old clung to the ceiling until his affectionate comrade was out of sightthen he dropped down and brushed himself off. During his time growing up in Monster Island despite his half-kaiju nature many of the kaiju girls around his age were pursuing him to be their "Mate for life." It had been five years since the "Coming of age." And for five years the girls hadn't let up, sighing he walked off in the opposite direction of Rodan and hoped he wouldn't run into any other girl.

"Having female troubles bro?" A voice stated.

Goji looked around and saw Gamen Kame step out of a corner with a smirk on his face. "You know it. Why aren't some of them going after you instead?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if that will be a good thing or a bad thing after watching you." Gamen said.

"It's irritating, I know they like me and openly show it, but I need some room for sake of the Elias." Goji said.

"Wishful thinking bro, so before the next girl decides to show up why don't we have a sparring match." Gamen said.

"Why not, ready to get beat down again Gamen?" Goji said with a grin.

"Oh we'll see about that I got a few tricks up my sleeve." Gamen said.

"That's what you said the last time and I slammed you into the wall… twice." Goji said.

"Well things are different. Come on, training room in five minutes." Gamen said.

"Goji!" Both boys turned to see Rodan charging toward them.

"On second thought make it ten minutes!" Gamen called out as Goji ran away with Rodan in hot pursuit."

Ten minutes later…

"So you ready for this?" Gamen asked after throwing a few shadow punches.

"Ready when you are." Goji replied getting up after stretching out. The two faced off then both launched toward each other.

"Goji Kaiju please report to the Elias's quarters immediately." The speaker announced high above in the training room. Both combatants were right in front of each other, Goji had a punch aimed at Gamen's gut while the latter had an elbow extended toward Goji's cheek.

"Well that sucks." Goji said relaxing and stood up.

"Guess we'll have to finish this match later." Gamen said lowering his elbow.

"Well I'll see you later bro." Goji said and sprinted out of the room, no one makes the Elias wait.

Goji walked into a chamber that was brightly colored, so much that it made you a bit nostalgic but this was how the Elias liked it so no one complained. Standing beside a what looked like a large bush with flowers which served as the Elias quarters was a young long-haired blonde woman with blue eyes, she stood at 6,0 wore a gold kunoichi outfit with white belt and a pair of gold sword sai were slid into this belt, her forehead had a bandanna on it with a gold coin in front. Goji knew what was etched into the coin it was a picture of a large moth. This was Mothra, leader of the Earth Kaiju Alliance and his foster mother.

"What is it Mothra is something wrong?" Goji asked then winced when Mothra's face grew dark leaving only her eyes and mouth glowing in an evil looking grin.

"Goji… What have I told you to call me?" She said in a menacing tone.

"Ack! I'm sorry, mother." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth Mothra's scary face disappeared replaced with the beautiful serene face of the protector of earth.

"Goji the Elias have called you here because of a very disturbing matter has developed." Mothra said.

"Disturbing matter? How bad is it?" Goji asked.

"It seems a large gate to the realm of Makai has opened and all sorts of dark creatures are pouring in. As full-blooded kaijus we cannot interfere with such trivial mortal affairs, but since you are half-kaiju you are an exception. Mothra said.

"So I've become a fire extinguisher for the mortals mistakes?" Goji said with great disappointment.

"Careful about what you say Goji, your biological mother was human." Mothra said.

"And I'm different because of it." Goji said.

"Goji your father and mother were both great people who saved earth before the E.K.A was formed, she helped your father make this possible, and she took care of Gamen when you both were young. Now look at the two of you now." Mothra said.

"Yeah I have a surrogate brother. So what am I supposed to do about this gate to Makai? Do I close it?" Goji asked.

Mothra shook her head. "It's not that simple, a very powerful force is keeping it open and it's within the realm. However I have received word that there is a way to get at the source of it."

"How?" Goji asked.

"There is a tournament within Makai, already darkstalkers from this side have begun entering to end this threat. However with how strong this power is I worry they might not be strong enough. So you are entering this tournament." Mothra said with a smile.

"Understood I will find the source that keeps the gate open and destroy it." Goji said.

"You leave immediately, don't bother packing anything Makai is a deadly place so changing clothes is not a priority." Mothra said.

Goji nodded and saluted before turning about and marched out the room. He was just getting into transporter tube when a kaiju girl in red plated armor came in.

"Goji wait!" The girl cried out.

"Eb-chan, what is it I have a mission." Goji asked.

Ebirah held out a black lacquer bento box. "Just so you won't get hungry on the first day."

"You eavesdropped didn't you?" Goji said taking the bento box. Ebirah nodded and hung her head.

"Don't sweat it Eb-chan, I'll be back and I'll definitely enjoy this." Goji held up the box. "See ya Eb-chan" Goji stepped into the tube and vanished.

"Good bye Goji-honey." Ebirah turned away holding her cheeks that flushed as red as her armor.

Goji appeared in front of a portal that radiated dark negative energies. "Heh so here you are." Goji took his first step in, emerging on the other side he winced as the dark half of him pulsed with the dark energies, taking a few breathes to regain control he looked around, Makai was a gloomy place this place looked like a bog of sorts. Movement to his right caught his attention.

"Well, Well look what we have here." A gang of ogres stood at the side with wicked spiked clubs. "We got a tasty morsel here, I have dibs on his liver." The lead ogre said.

Goji smirked. "My liver huh? I don't know if it will be very tasty, it is irradiated. Ah that doesn't matter you ain't getting it."

"Really? This little pipsqueak thinks he can stop us." The ogres began to laugh.

Goji smile grew as he grabbed a handful of his trenchcoat. "Oh yes I can." Goji whipped off his coat revealing black ninja outfit with no sleeves a white bracer on his right wrist and a black on the left, a katana in sheath hung from his belt. "Time to play." Goji unsheathed the katana.

"Get him!" The gang of ogres charge clubs raised, Goji hung his head until the ogres were almost upon him then it snapped up with a wicked smirk plastered on it.

10 seconds later.

"You guys weren't even a decent workout." Goji said as he wiped the sword with a white cloth. All around ogres were strewn everywhere some decapitated and others generally looked like they were stuck into the harvester on Old Macdonalds farm. "I hope I get more better fights then this." Goji shrugged on his trenchcoat and quietly walked away from the bloody mess behind him.

To be continued.

Hello everyone Goji Kaiju happens to be a mostly original character, which I developed for over seven years now. He is my all time favorite and best OC I've ever created. Goji Kaiju's adventures are all x-overs. I've written so much with him starring that I've filled up almost a dozen composition tablets with him in it. Please keep looking for The E.K.A series, which will be showing up in the Godzilla section of very soon.

P.S. The Earth Kaiju Alliance, Kaiju in human form, Goji Kaiju, and Gamen Kame are ideas created and owned by G-Force 1 aka Robert Tada. Copyright 2003.


End file.
